legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 16: Part 1/Transcript
' COOLAUTIZ AND 22KINGDOMHEARTSFAN PRESENTS...' (A wormhole opens. Sledge's ship appears.) Sledge: Yes! We survived the wormhole! Wrench: Not only that. It appears we went forward in time. Sledge: Run a scan for Energems. Wrench: There's nothing, Master Sledge! Sledge: Then we did go forward in time. That Forerunner may have ended up helping us rather than destroying us. Poisandra: Is that a ship over there? (Sledge and his crew see the wreckage of Retribution.) Poisandra: It IS a ship! Wrench: That ship appears to have life signs on board. They're Sirens. Sledge: Sirens? Which ones? (Wrench runs a scan.) Wrench: The Dazzlings? What are they doing on that ship? Poisandra: THE DAZZLINGS?! I LOVE THEIR MUSIC!!! Can we get them out of there, Sledgums? Sledge: Of course! Anything for you, Poisie! (To Wrench) Wrench, get some of our prisoners and our pods ready! Wrench: Yes, Master Sledge! A LEGENDS OF THE MULTI-UNIVERSE STORY... (Numerous pods exit Sledge's ship and approach Retribution. Later, Sledge, Wrench, and other prisoners and Vivix are seen walking into the ward room.) Wrench: This ship seems deserted. There must have been a crew on board. Sledge: Then they must have abandoned ship. (Sledge sees the bridge door. He opens it and approaches the Dazzlings. The Dazzlings turns around and see Sledge.) Adagio: Girls... The show goes on!! LOTM: FIRE REBELLION: SEASON 16 (Daniel, Cloe, and Jack enter the main foyer of CHS alongside Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna.) Jack: A quiet day at school? Now that's something I haven't seen in a while. Daniel: I'm just glad everything's back to normal. Cloe: Same here. Vice Principal Luna: Well, we better be head to the office. Have a great day. Daniel: You too, Mom. Principal Celestia: Bye, kids. (The sister leave for their office. Daniel, Jack, and Cloe make their way to the cafeteria for breakfast. They sit down at a table.) Cloe: So... Anything word from David lately? Daniel: Yeah. He just arrived on Earth yesterday. He's gonna see us after school. What about Marion? Cloe: She's been helping Nathan with a few things. Jack: Nice. Any of you heard from Mick lately? Daniel: All I know is that he safely made it back home to the Lion Galaxy. (The bell rings.) Daniel: Well, better get to class. Cloe: Not me. I promised your Aunt I'd show an old friend around. I'll see you guys a bit later. (The 3 leave the cafeteria. Meanwhile, on board a passenger space transport, David is seen relax. He pulls out his scanner.) David: Well, let's check the SPD scanner. (David checks the scanner, which shows no abnormal activity.) David: All is quiet. (David puts his scanner away. Juniper Montage approaches him and sits next to him. She buckles up.) Juniper Montage: Hey. Everything normal? David: Yep. Seems different with those Sirens gone.' '''Looking forward to returning home? '''Juniper:' Yeah. I can't wait to see our friends again. Did you also call Brody and them? David: Yes I did. (The speakers activate.) Captain: (Speaker) This is your captain. We are about to make our final decent into the atmosphere, so please remain seated with your seatbelts fastened. Thank you for flying with us, and welcome to Earth. (Some hours later, Daniel and Jack are seen sitting out in the school's front lawn. They're approached by Cloe and Sora.) Cloe: Hey. You guys remember Sora, right? She's an original DigiDestined. Daniel: Yeah. I met her before I left for the Lunar Spaceport. Sora: I'm glad you remember. (A red SUV and a yellow truck pull up.) Daniel: Hey! I know those rides! BRODY! CALVIN! (David and Juniper step out of Dane's SUV, with Marion exiting Calvin's truck.) Cloe: Marion! (The heroes embrace each other.) Marion: I missed you all!! Brody: Yeah! It has been a while since we all been together. Jack: David, did you just get here? David: About an hour ago. (The Rainbooms arrive and embrace the heroes.) Sunset: So glad to see you all! David: So, what do we want to do? Daniel: I'll buy us all dinner! (Everyone cheers.) Dane: Well, I have some stuff at home I need to take care of. I'll see you boys later. Brody and Levi: Bye, Dad. (Dane leaves. Before the heroes can go to dinner, Daniel's phone rings. He answers.) Daniel: Yeah Tommy? We're on it! (To everyone) Dinner might have to wait. Tommy and Redbot need us at the Safehouse. (The heroes make their way to the Safehouse. Once there, they approach Redbot and Tommy.) Redbot: Oh, this isn't good! Brody: What's so urgent? Redbot: I've detected a spaceship on the long range scanners. Look! (The ship is seen approaching Earth. A purple beam shoots out of it and shoots straight to Earth.) Redbot: Oh no! Someone or something is teleporting to our coordinates! Preston: What? (Purple energy starts to appear inside the Safehouse. Everyone stands ready for a fight. Suddenly, someone reconstitutes from the energy. It's Mick.) Daniel: MICK! Mick: '''(Waving) Hi, Ranger friends! (Everyone greets Mick. Sora approaches him.) '''Sora: Hi. I'm Sora. It's nice to meet you! Mick: You too! (Brody hugs Mick) Brody: It isn't the same around here without you! Oh, it's so good to see you back! Mick: It's great to see you guys, too! (Moves around like he's uncomfortable) Ah! Man! I hate riding in Space Taxis! Levi: So, why the visit? Mick: Unfortunately, this isn't a social call. I have terrible news! The Siren pop sensation, The Dazzlings, are back. Sora: But I thought you guys destroyed them! Hayley: Yeah. Retribution was destroyed! Mick: Not the Sirens. See for yourselves. (Mick has a holoviewer. He activates it. Footage shows the Sirens gathering an army of both Basher Bots and Vivix.) Levi: That's them! They're still alive?! Adagio: All of you have adored us all throughout! And now, to thank you, we'll become as powerful as ever! Step one is already complete! Now, to look for the Magical Geodes, and the Ninja Nexus Prism! THE SHOW GOES ON!!! (Evil laughter) (Mick deactivates the viewer.) Brody: She thinks the Prism still works. That's why she wants it! (Brody opens the case, showing the dead Ninja Nexus Prism.) Marion: Seeing it like that still saddens me. Hayley: The asteroid. What if it did have Ninja Steel, and now she and her flunkies have it. With Ninja Steel and the Prism, she can make Power Stars. Marion: Yeah. And Nate and I have been doing research during my time away. The Geodes... They're powerful enough to revive the Prism. If THEY get their hands on those... David: Adagio can revive it and make Ninja Power Stars infused with Siren and Dark Magic. So how do we stop them? Sarah: Well, our Power Stars are gone, so we can't morph. Cloe: And our morphers are being updated. Daniel: Then we may have to out wit them. Jack: With this? (Jack and Tommy is seen with a cage.) David: Where's did you get that? Tommy: It was just left on the front lawn. Brody: Yeah. We can use the Prism as bait.... And I know just where to hide it. Redbot: I think you'll be needing these again. (Redbot brings out the Ninjacoms) Brody: Our Ninjacoms! (The alarm goes off.) Redbot: Oh no! THE RAINBOOMS! (The heroes rush over to where Redbot located the Rainbooms. They see them in really bad shape.) Daniel: Sunset?!!! (The heroes rush over to them.) Daniel: What happened?! Sunset: The... Sirens.... They... took.... our.... geodes. (Sunset passes out.) Daniel: (To David) CALL LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!!! (To Cloe) GO FIND THE GIRL! GET HER TO SAFETY!! Cloe: I will! (Cloe approaches Daniel and kisses him. She runs off. Suddenly, a burst of green mist is seen.) Jack: That mist. That's their spell. It's more powerful than ever. How much of that Ninja Steel did they take?! Daniel: '''The Prism's dead. Ninja Steel shouldn't even exist. (Later, the Sirens approach the CHS statue.) '''Aria: Why would anyone put the Prism in a statue?! Adagio: So we can't find it! That's why, you idiot!!! (Preston is seen on a bench with a hat and overcoat on. He waves his wand.) Preston: Sigum Odnew. (The cage appears above the Sirens. The heroes pop out of their hiding spots. Calvin tosses a knife at the rope, dropping the cage. Adagio, however, uses a Zero Point Energy device to catch it. She then throws it at the heroes, trapping them.) Adagio: (Smirking) You thought it was all over. Didn't you, my Prince? Daniel: WE CAN'T GET OUT!!! Adagio: Oh, don't worry, Daniel. It'll all be over soon. Soon, you'll all be under our spell. Which is now more powerful than before. (Kisses Daniel on the cheek.) Aria: ARE YOU SERIOUSLY STILL HOOKED ON THAT IDIOT?! (Adagio uses her device to pull the Prism out of the statue.) Adagio: A portal? Of course! (Sees the Prism) The Prism's dead. Not a problem. I'll just revive it, (revives the Prism) and turn it evil. One more thing: In case you're all wondering how got so powerful? A little something from that asteroid. (Sonata opens a case, showing chunks of Ninja Steel.) Daniel: Ninja Steel? Adagio: Not just any Ninja Steel. It's Ninja Super Steel. Calvin: Ninja Super Steel? Sonata: Oh yeah! We found it when- Adagio: (Elbows Sonata) Sonata. Stop talking to the enemy... and start singing! (The Sirens start to sing. They direct their song to the Prism, putting it under their spell. Sonata puts two of the Super Steel chunks into the Prism.) Brody: No! Their making evil Power Stars!! (Suddenly, the cage glows, lifts up, lunges at the Sirens. Suddenly, the cage shape shifts into a humanoid state. It's Jane.) Jane: I'm back, baby!! (The heroes then lunge at Aria and Sonata, causing the case of Super Steel to fall to the ground. Jane picks it up.) Jane: (Activates Ninjacom) Hey Mick! It's Jane! I brought you a welcome back gift!! (Jane tosses the case into the sky. Mick exits the Safehouse to try and catch it. The case arrives, but he fails to catch it. Back at CHS, Adagio sees Aria and Sonata's failure.) Adagio: WHY CAN'T YOU TWO DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!!! (Brody then surprise attacks Adagio, causing her spell on the Prism to be broken and expel.) Adagio: NO!!! (To Brody) YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!! (Suddenly, the Prism shoots out two Power Stars, which hits Adagio. Brody catches them.) Brody: Hey! My Power Star!! (The Prism shoots out numerous other stars. The other Rangers catch them.) Brody: The Prism restored our powers and weapons! (Adagio gets back up. A Spikeball appears.) Adagio: After them!! (The Sirens teleport out.) Spikeball: Time to get crushed, Rangers!! Levi: Funny. That's not what time it is at all. Brody: IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! POWER STARS! Rangers: LOCK IN! READY! NINJA SPIN!!! (Morph) Spikeball: You may have your powers again, but I intend to carry on the Sirens' will!! (The Rangers rush at the Spikeball. Calvin rushes at him and tries to attack him with his Star Blade, but he is tossed away. The other Rangers try to blast him, but he blasts back. The Rangers, besides Brody, are lying on the ground. Brody arrives with the Lion Fire Armor Star ready.) Brody: Guys! Let's show this freak why we always win! Because we fight together, as a team! Spikeball: Whatever!! Brody: NINJA SPIN!! (Morphs into Lion Fire Red) Out of the Fire and into the Fight! LION FIRE RED!! (Brody rushes at the Spikeball and slashes him numerous times.) Levi: Let's end this together, Brody! (Locks in his Power Star) NINJA SPIN!! NINJA STAR MORPH ATTACK!! Brody: LION FIRE ARMOR STAR! LOCK IN! (Locks the star into his Star Blade.) NINJA SPIN!!! LION FIRE FLAME STRIKE!! (Levi morphs into a giant Gold Power Star.) Brody and Levi: FINAL ATTACK!! (The two destroy the Spikeball. On board Sledge's ship, he sees the battle on screen.) Adagio: Ugghhhh! They destroyed one of your Spikeballs! Sledge: Not yet! (To a Vivix) Magna Beam! (The Vivix fires the Magna Beam, enlarging the Spikeball.) Daniel: Was that the Magna Beam?! (Mick, Redbot, and Cal exit the Safehouse with a case. Redbot opens it, revealing the Zord Stars.) Mick: Go ahead, Redbot! Make them fly! (Redbot throws all of the Zord Stars and the Rangers catch them.) Calvin: Check it out! Our Zord Stars! Brody: Let's get to it, then! (Gets out his Zord Star) Preston, can you call the Ninja Steel Megazord? Preston: You got it! Brody: Lion Fire Zord Star! Lock in! Levi: Bull Rider Zord Star! Lock in! Preston: Robo Red Zord Star! Lock in! Brody, Preston, and Levi: ACTIVATE! NINJA SPIN! Brody: Ninja Steel Zords! Out of the Shadows! (The Lion Fire Zord enters Megazord mode.) Brody: Lion Fire Megazord! Ready! (The Bull Rider Megazord is formed.) Levi: Bull Rider Megazord! Ready! (Enters his Megazord) Yeeha! It's feels great to be back in my own Megazord! (The Ninja Steel Megazord is formed.) Calvin: Ninja Steel Megazord! Ready! (Calvin, Hayley, Preston, and Sarah enter the Ninja Steel Megazord.) Sarah: '''Wait! Where's our Ninja Master Mode Stars?! '''Hayley: No Ninja Master Mode?! How do we control the Megazord?! Calvin: (Sees a new star) Hey, check it out. Looks like the Super Steel has its own mode. Levi: Hey. I get the new mode, too! Calvin: Then let's try it out! SUPER NINJA STEEL MODE STAR! Rangers: LOCK IN! NINJA SPIN!! (The Rangers spin the new stars and morph into their new mode. Calvin summons the Ninja Master Blade.) Calvin: Ninja Super Steel Mode Ready! This new Megazord Mode feels powerful! Preston: Let's see if this guy can handle it! (The Ninja Steel Megazord slashes at the Spikeball.) Levi: Bull Rider Megazord! Rodeo Rapid Fire! (The Bull Rider Megazord fires at the Spikeball.) Brody: (Locks in the Ninja Ultra Star) Ninja Ultrazord! COMBINE! (The three Megazords combine, forming the Ultrazord.) Brody: NINJA ULTRAZORD! READY! (The five other Rangers enter the cockpit, while Brody jumps on top of the Ultrazord. The powerless E10s watch the fight.) Cloe: You can do it, guys! Preston: NINJA ULTRA STRIKE! HA! (The Ultrazord fires at the Spikeball.) Spikeball: Is that the best you got?! Calvin: I can't believe he survived! Brody: Calvin, we need to unleash all of our power! Calvin: Yup! Let's see what Super Steel Mode can really do! BEGIN FINAL ATTACK! NINJA SPIN! (Calvin summons a new blaster and spins its star.) Calvin: Ninja Super Steel Blaster! Energize! Whoa! Check it out! Hayley: No way! Sarah: A Super Ninja Star Blaster! Wow! Levi: Nice! Calvin: We're ready to take him down! That guy doesn't stand a chance against this! Brody: Let's do it! Spikeball: Give it your best shot! Brody: Oh, we will! Rangers: NINJA ULTRAZORD BLAST! FINAL ATTACK!! Calvin: (Fires the blaster) HA!! (The Ultrazord fires numerous blasts, destroying the Spikeball.) Brody: Show's over! Ninja's win! (Later, at the Safehouse....) Mick: And a one, and a two, and a LIFT! (The heroes lift the Ninja Nexus Prism back into its cabinet.) Mick: There. Right where it belongs. Brody: Looks like the Rangers are back in business! (The E10s look distraught.) David: Yeah. But, without OUR powers, we're still kinda weak. (Cal arrives with a case.) Cal: Then I guess you kids are gonna need these! (Cal opens the case, showing the E10 morphers.) Cal: Tommy and I made some adjustments. You each now have access to Super Mode. This will double your power and speed. Cloe: Thanks, Dad. (The two hug. The E10s then take their morphers.) David: The Sirens will stop at nothing until they get what they want. But we will stop at nothing until we ensure that the Multi-Universe is safe. (To Mick) So, are you heading back to the Lion Galaxy, Mick? I mean, we'd understand. Mick: No. C'mon! The Rangers without Mick?! That would be like... peanut butter without jelly! Pancakes without syrup! I'm... I'm with you Rangers... As long as it takes. Redbot: It's great to have the whole team back together again. Hayley: You can say that again, Redbot. Redbot: Okay. It's great to have the whole team back together again. (Everyone laughs) Redbot: What's so funny? TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 16 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 16 Category:Transcripts